Friends Before Lovers
by StormLover
Summary: A/U: Ororo leaves the man she loves to be there for a man who broke her heart. Will her relationship survive? RoLo Please R & R Epilogue added. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

"Professor, may I have a moment of your time?" Ororo asked her mentor after he invited her into his office. She normally enjoyed spending time in his office with the cherry wood furniture, the overflowing bookcases that covered most of the walls and the ever present smell of chamomile tea. The room's best feature in her mind was the impressive view of the estate from the floor to ceiling windows behind his desk that caught the morning sun that brightened the entire room, giving it a welcoming feel.

Though she entered at the time where the room was at its brightest, the beauty of the room could not overshadow the heaviness in her heart. _It's funny how one phone call can ruin a day_, she thought sadly.

"Of course. Tea?" he offered her as she sat in the chair across from him

"No, thank you," she said, settling in and waiting until he had taken his first sip.

"Now, how can I be of service?" Prof. Xavier replied, setting his teacup on the saucer in front of him.

"I need to request some time off," she replied.

"I see. How much time will you need?" he replied after a brief pause, his hands going into his trademark prayerful poise. He had not expected to hear that type of request from her.

"Two weeks," she replied, keeping her face free of emotion, "I've already spoken with Hank regarding coverage for my classes and he has agreed. Scott has also agreed to cover my training sessions."

"Well, I must say, it seems that you have taken care of everything," he began, before pausing to take another sip, "So I see no reason why you can not take the time off. When do you plan to leave?"

"Tonight," she said simply.

Xavier looked up at one of the co-captains of his elite team of mutants. Ororo, also known as Storm, was the epitome of dependability, steadfastness, and loyalty. As he looked into her normally expressive eyes, he saw a hurt there he had not seen since her breakups with Forge and T'Challa and wondered who had caused her the feel that pain again.

"Ororo," he said, directing his chair back from his desk and maneuvering it around so that he sat near her, "Is everything okay?"

"With me, yes. I'm leaving to help a friend who lost his mother this morning. He called a few minutes ago, asking me to come to be by his side," she replied, neglecting to mention the friend's name on purpose, knowing that her mentor and surrogate father, would not like where she was going.

"Okay. And this friend is?" he asked, having a feeling but wanting his thought to be confirmed. As one of the most powerful telepaths in the world, Charles Xavier could simply pick the information from her mind like plucking a ripe apple from the tree but he respected other people's privacy and would not betray her trust by taking the information.

When she stood and walked around his desk to his windows, hugging herself as she did. Watching her movements closely, he knew that she was at odds with herself and her decision. After a few minutes, she turned to him, a single tear sliding down her beautiful face.

"T'Challa."

"And you think it is wise for you to go to him now after what he did to you?" Charles asked softly, seeing now that her loyalty to a friend exceeded even her own discomfort, even if the friend had betrayed her and broken her heart in the worst way.

"Truthfully Charles, no, I do not, but he was a friend before he was a lover," she replied, taking the tissue from his outstretched hand.

"Thank you," she replied, dabbing at her eyes, "Unfortunately for me the first man to break my heart happens to also be one of my closest friends."

"And saying no to his invitation is out of the question?"

"You know me," she said, chuckling but there was no humor in her laugh, "I'm loyal to a fault and my word is my bond. So no, saying no at this point is not an option."

"Well then," Charles said, rolling his chair back and facing his desk and picking up his pen, "There is nothing more to discuss. I expect that you will have your comlink on you at all times and will call to let us know how you are doing."

"Yes sir," she said slightly taken aback by his curt manner but she understood that, though he did not agree with her choice, he was going to respect it with some conditions. Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss on his head, expressing her thanks for his understanding.

"Ororo," Charles called out before she opened the door.

"Yes," she replied turning back to face him.

"Have you told Logan yet?"

"No, but I will."

"Good luck," he said, returning to his papers.

"Thank you," she whispered, knowing that he heard her. Stepping out the door, she turned and headed quickly to her room, hoping against all hope that her brother Remy would be out with his girlfriend, Rogue. Turning the corner to the hall that lead to her attic loft, she spied Remy and Rogue, walking toward her, hand in hand.

"Der she be," Remy said, his eyes twinkling at the sight of his sister, "Where ya been 'chere?"

"Talking with the professor. Hey Rogue," she said, greeting their teammate.

"Hey sugah. We wanted to invite ya to Saddles. Karaoke night 'n' Remy promised me ah song," she replied, looking over lovingly at Remy, who kissed her nose. Rogue had recently began taking an experimental drug that had given her more control over her powers allowing her to turn it on and off at will. So far, the drug seemed to be doing the job, considering her brother still up walking around and not in the infirmary in a coma.

"As much as I would enjoy seeing that, I have to pass. I have to go attend to some business away from the mansion for a while," she replied vaguely, "So you guys go have fun. Drink a Shirley Temple for me." Ororo waved as she continued on her way, hoping that her brother wouldn't badger her about the lack of information she provided.

She knew hoping was futile and began a mental countdown to see how long before he said something. _10, 9, 8, 7…_, she thought before she felt his presence beside her. _Seven seconds…he's slowing down a bit._

"Where ya say ya going, 'chere?" he asked, falling in step with her as she walked toward the stairs that lead to her loft, "And how long you be gone?"

"I didn't," she replied, "And I won't until you promise me you won't flip out and will go on your date with Rogue."

"Ah promise," he said seriously.

"No, promise me on your oath to the Thieves' Guild," she said, turning to face him.

Gambit knew if his sister requested that he swear on the oath of the Guild that she was serious.

"Ah swear, 'chere," he said, seriously, watching as she took a deep breath, wondering what could be so bad that she would have him to swear.

"I'm going to Wakanda," she began but Remy interrupted.

"Ova my dead body," he said, his voice low and menacing.

"You swore on the oath, brother," Ororo replied calmly, stepping into her room, knowing he would follow.

"Remy know what he did, he just reacting to Stormy's news," he said, angrily running his fingers through his hair.

"Okay so I will be gone for three weeks and," she started again and again was interrupted.

"TWO WEEKS?!"

"Remy, it's not what you think."

"Chere, you yourself said that it would be a cold day in hell before you went back there," he replied, taking a deep breath, trying to calm down, "What change your mind?"

"His mother passed away," she said, quietly, heading into her walk in closet to grab some clothes.

"Remy sorry for de Panther's loss, but why ya have to go, 'chere?"

"He was a friend before he was a lover, Remy," she replied.

"Some friend," he replied, slumping down on her bed, watching her pack. He knew that there was nothing he could say to make her change her mind.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to leave with Rogue?" she asked, gently reminding him of his date.

"Yeah, but it only take Remy five minutes to get ready. Rogue take much longer," he replied, getting to his feet, knowing that she was trying to get rid of him, "Remy know when he not wanted."

"You know that is not true at all, brother," she said, turning to face him and pulling him into a quick hug, "It's just that the decision was hard enough without the input of others."

Kissing her on the crown of her head, he gave her a tight squeeze, sensing her uneasiness at the situation.

"Ah know and Ah'm sorry. Remy trust Stormy to do the right ting," he replied, squeezing her gently before releasing her and heading toward the door, "One last question, ya told de Wolverine?"

"I'm dialing his number right now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_ Home, Sweet, Home_, Logan thought as he guided his bike up the winding driveway to the mansion. Darkness had fallen across the land and the mansion stood hauntingly against the dark back drop, the light filled windows giving it an ominous feel. At home in the darkness, Logan pulled the bike up to the garage and stepped down, stretching deeply to loosen up his muscles from the long drive.

As he stretched his neck with a series of neck rolls, his eyes instinctively fell on the light that shown through balcony door of the attic loft. _She's still up_, Logan thought happily, only interested in seeing the one person he missed the most while away, working his "second job" as he called it. Dual memberships in two of the most powerful teams in the world had it perks but there were just as many downsides, especially for someone who just started a relationship with a beautiful, alluring goddess.

_All I need now is a cold brew, a cigar, and my woman_, he thought, removing his backpack from his bike and placing it on the floor. The ringing of the phone, playing chorus of Katy Perry's _Firework_, startled him, making him laugh. _Good thing she didn't call while I was with the team_, he thought clicking talk on the phone. He would have never lived it down.

"Hey darlin'. You missed me?" he asked, smiling.

"You know I did. Where are you?"

"In the garage, getting ready to head up to your room."

"No, stay where you are, I'll come down," she replied, "Love you."

"Love you, too."

Logan smiled when Ororo walked into the garage. Seeing him, she hurried over and threw herself into his arms, not realizing how much she had missed him until she saw him.

Chuckling, he held her close, enjoying the feel of her body next to his. He spent many nights in her room. They had taken their relationship to the next level and had been intimate several times leading up to his 3 week mission. He was looking forward to a long hot shower then some alone time with his lady love.

"Darlin', what's wrong?" he said, the thought of kissing her quickly replaced by concern at the sad look in her eyes.

She tried to smile but it never reached her eyes. "I'm happy that I had a chance to see you before I left," she replied.

"What ya mean "before ya left"? Where ya going?" he asked, leaning back against his bike, pulling her with him.

"A friend called a while ago and told me that his mother just passed away," she told him, looking into his grey eyes that changed based on his mood.

"Sorry to hear that. My condolences to the family. Who's the friend? He got a name?"

"He does," she told him breaking the contact and taking a step back.

"That's good. What is it?" he asked, looking at her quizzically, wondering why she had taken a step back.

"You know I love you right?" she asked, closing the distance between them again and kissing his lips, trying to distract him.

"Yeah, right back at cha," he said, stopping her hands from massaging his scalp. As good as it felt, he knew she was stalling, "His name?"

She stepped back from him again and turned her back to him, not wanting to see his reaction.

"Ro?"

"T'Challa," she said softly.

"What?" he growled, low and deep, standing up straight.

She turned to face him, his face a mask of repressed anger. She knew he heard her the first time but acquiesced and repeated the name.

"T'Challa."

Logan growled and stepped around her, heading to the door.

"Logan, don't walk away from me," she replied.

"Why not, Ro? Yer willingly walking into a situation that we both I know ya ain't strong enough to handle yet," he replied, whirling around to face her, his anger evident by his clenched fists, "That no good son of a bitch, no offense to his mother, cheated on ya and left ya for the other woman, blaming ya for his actions and now when he calls, ya want to go running back to him to hold his fuckin' hand?"

"Logan, I do not need you to throw what he did back in my face," she whispered angrily, her eyes clouding over, a peal of thunder sounding in the distance, "Now I know you do not agree with this and that's fine but that's a low blow reminding me of his actions as if I wasn't reminded of them when I answered the phone."

He knew she was angry and hurt, but so was he. Here he was, trying to build something with her but because of the baggage she had from T'Challa, they couldn't move forward in their relationship. And now she wanted to run back to him to be at his side while he grieved? Hell no, he didn't agree with her decision and refused to pretend like he did.

"If it's any consolation, Logan, I've already beaten myself up about going, upset both my mentor and my brother and now my boyfriend," she replied, her eyes fading back to blue as a tear slid down her cheek, "He was and still is my friend, regardless of what happened between us. And I'm going, whether you like it or not."

Boyfriend? Had he officially earned the title? When he broached the conversation before, she didn't want use titles, feeling that they changed things. Now three months later, she casually used it, referring to him. He had hoped they were making progress and it looked to him like they had. He would be damned if he let her go to Africa alone and undo all the progress they had made.

"Ro, listen," he began, taking a deep breath and doing his best to calm down. He walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm sorry for what I said. I just don't want ya to get hurt again."

"I know," she said, her head on his shoulder. They stood like that for a few moments, enjoying the closeness. Logan kissed her nose softly.

"Boyfriend, huh?" he asked, barely able to conceal his smile.

"If it quacks like a duck," she said nonchalantly.

"So I'm a duck now," he said, playfully, tickling her.

"You know what I meant," she said, between giggles, "Now stop it before I zap you!"

"Hurt me, baby," he said pulling her close for a kiss.

When they pulled apart, he said, "Ya know I'm going with you right?"

"No, you're not," she replied, kissing him again before pulling away from the embrace.

"Ro," he growled.

"Logan, you just got back. You have some things to take care of around here," she replied, "I sincerely doubt if the Professor will allow you to leave again so soon after returning from your mission."

Logan knew she was right. He did have responsibilities to the Team and the Institute. Charles was being very lenient with him in allowing Logan to maintain his membership with the Avengers and he for one didn't want to test to see how far that leniency went. But at the same time, he wasn't going to let his girlfriend head back to the arms of her cheating ex-boyfriend either.

They had worked side by side for years, their friendship developing from the mutual respect they had for each other. They all had come to know that he had a problem with authority. As one of the co-captains of the team, she had been on the receiving end of his angry outbursts and challenges to their authority. She held her own whenever he one of his outbursts, trying to talk him down from it while attempting to get him to fall in line with the rest of the Team.

She was successful in most of her efforts but there was one particularly bad episode that pushed her past her breaking point. They were dividing the team into two groups, where one would serve as backup and the other would take the offensive and engage the enemy. Having already had one run in with him that day, her patience with his and his attitude was very short. When he heard her name as the one leading up the all-male offensive team, he made the snide comment of how a broad's place was in the kitchen or bedroom and not the front lines. Done with his bullshit, she stood from her seat and asked him if he really felt that way. He smirked, nodding his head. She challenged him to a no holds bar sparring session, scheduled for the following day and he accepted. After shaking on it, they left for the mission.

Chuckling at the memory, he recalled how they stood in the Danger Room before their match began. He admired her strength and figured he would go easy on her. Once the match began, he toyed with her, dancing around her, touching her, slicing at her, cutting her uniform in various places. He realized his mistake after he was slammed into a wall by a hurricane force wind, struggling to breathe. He saw her as she hovered several feet away, her eyes blazing white, electricity crackling over her body.

When he regained consciousness hours later, he found her sitting by his bed in the infirmary, reading a book. Hearing a noise, she looked up at him. Silently getting to her feet, she approached the bed and helped him get comfortable. She left and returned with a tray of food and sat it on the table that she pulled close to him so that he could eat. He ate silently, sneaking glances at her, watching, wondering, unsure of what to do next. When he finished, she removed the table and took the tray to the back. She returned to her seat and picking up her book.

"Ro," he said, breaking the silence.

"Apology accepted. Now get some sleep. You have a training session in a few hours," she said, never taking her eyes off her book.

He smiled. He gained a new respect the woman after that. Looking over at her, he felt a tug at his heart string. Never had a woman successfully handed him his ass in a sparring match so effectively as she only to later assist in his recovery and sit at his bedside. He was intrigued, impressed even. The beast within recognized her as what she was, a suitable mate.

That evening, a seed was planted and over the next few months, the seed blossomed, effectively making Ororo the object of his affections. He knew at the time that Ororo's heart belonged to another but he hoped one day that would change.

When his silent prayer was answered, he felt her pain. He longed to comfort her after learning what happened in Wakanda, only a few days after she announced that she and Black Panther were to be married and that she was leaving the X-Men.

Growling at the memory, he remembered watching her as she sat on a log on the lake's shore sobbing. He had never seen her like this way and it pissed him off. She was always conscientious about losing control of her emotions. Her mutation responded to her emotions and if she ever lost control, the consequences would be disastrous.

But she was only human and no one can endure a broken heart without expressing their feelings. The weather responded to its mistress' pain. The wind howled, whipping the trees and churning the lake, the waves crashing against themselves. The booming peals of thunder were deafening, causing him to winch. The lightning lit up the night sky, turning night into day. The rain came down in sheets, soaking them both to the skin.

"Logan, have you found Storm?" Cyclops asked, his voice coming over the comlink.

"Yeah," he replied, looking over at her from behind a large oak tree. He knew it was dangerous to be near the tree in this weather, especially with his adamanitum skeleton but even with the storm raging around her, he couldn't bring himself to approach her. To him the sight was awe-inspiring and he didn't want to interrupt it. But he knew he had too. So he waited until the communication from Cyclops because he didn't want to be disturbed while he spoke with her.

"Well, what are you waiting for, a tornado? Talk her down," he replied, testily.

"I got this One-Eye. Don't get yer panties in a bunch. Wolverine out," he replied, turning off his comlink and stepping around the tree. He was thankful for once that he was so heavy. The howling wind threatened to lift him off his feet.

"Ro," he yelled over the wind, making sure he didn't startle her, not wanting to end up with 50,000 volts running through his ass.

"Ro," he yelled again, closing the distance between them as the wind allowed.

Finally hearing him, she lifted her head. Seeing him, she lowered her head again, her body trembling from emotion. He sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. He leaned in and spoke into her ear, "I'm here, Ro. It's gonna be okay."

"Logan," she said before turning toward him, hugging him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He embraced her fully, still whispering in her ear. He felt the storm abating as her breathing became less erratic. Soon, the night was peaceful yet again, the moon shining brightly against the midnight sky, the wind a gentle breeze.

He pulled her into his lap, her head still nuzzled against his neck, her breath a gentle caressed every time she exhaled, her eyes closed in a fitful sleep. Not wanting to let her go, Logan decided to take her to his boathouse for the night where he sat and watched her sleep.

When she woke the next morning, he had breakfast waiting for her. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and thanked him for helping her the night before. After breakfast, she offered to clean the dishes, but he refused. Walking up close to him, she looked him in his eyes and he stared back, getting lost in the sea of blue.

"What you say?" he asked, realizing she had spoken.

"I said, thank you again for breakfast. I will be heading back now," she replied, leaning up a bit and kissing him gently on the cheek, letting the kiss linger a bit before pulling away. With a smile that never reached her sad eyes, she turned and walked toward the door.

They had grown closer over the year it took her to recover from her heartbreak. During that time, Logan was always there, doing small things that would help her get through the day. Through his small acts, her heart began to heal and her love for him evolved.

Now, they were about to experience their first major test. A separation caused by the one person who had haunted their relationship from the beginning.

"Ororo, baby, I don't want you to go," Logan told her, putting the macho bullshit aside. His fucking heart was on the line, as was hers and he would be damned if he let that fake ass, wanna be King break hers again.

"I know, Logan and to be honest, neither do I, but as someone how has lost both of their parents, I understand what T'Challa is going through. So despite what he put me through, the pain he is experiencing overshadows what I endured due to his carelessly," she replied, turning to face him.

"Don't trivialize what he did justify going to hold his hand," Logan said, "He don't deserve that and he don't deserve yer friendship."

She smiled at the man who many thought was a heartless animal. If only they knew this side of him. If not for him, she knew she wouldn't be as strong as she was now. He helped her to rediscover herself and the knowledge that she deserved to be loved the way that she loved another.

"Thank you, my love," she told him, going over and hugging him. She felt the strength of his embrace, holding her like he didn't want to ever let her go, "Without you, I would not be able to do what I am doing now and that means more to me than you will ever know."

Pulling away, her gaze met his. It broke her heart to see the hurt that resided in his eyes but she knew it would only be temporary as she was determined to be back in his arms as soon as she could.

Touching her face, he looked deep into her eyes and was satisfied with what he saw. Underneath the hurt was the strength that she rediscovered and it burned fiercely. He knew then that she would be fine, the beast within sated, but that still didn't mean he wouldn't worry about her until she was in his arms again.

"I must be going soft," he replied, taking her into his arms again and hugging her tightly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, I haven't snatched ya up and hauled ass out of here wit ya on my bike," he replied.

"Naw, that ain't ya going soft," she said in a remarkable imitation of him, "That's just yer way of showing how much ya love and trust ya woman."

"Ya got that right," he said, laughing softly, "I love ya, darlin'. Ya come back to me."

"Without a doubt," she said, hearing the approaching plane.

"Ya packed and ready?"

"Bags by the door."

"Yer iPod?"

"I wouldn't leave home without it," she told him, allowing him to lead her to the landing pad where T'Challa's private jet waited after grabbing her bag.

Boarding the plane and taking her seat, she waved through the small window at Logan who waved back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you comfortable, Ororo?" Takari asked as he took the seat across from her.

"Yes, Takari. I am. Thank you for asking," she replied with a smile, "How have you been?"

"I've been well, much better now that I sitting here with you."

"I've missed you as well, my friend," Ororo told him, reaching over and taking his hand in hers, squeezing gently.

"How long has it been?"

"At least a year," she said aloud but thought _13 months and 6 days_.

"I'm so sorry how things turned out," he replied and she shook her head.

"No need for apologies. Let's let the past stay in the past, at least until we can get through this sad occasion," she replied and was rewarded with a visible sigh of relief from the man who served as T'Challa head of state, staff, and everything this else. Takari was T'Challa's right hand and nothing happened with T'Challa that Takari did not know about.

"How is he, Takari?" Ororo asked, her eyes sad, thinking about her friend and the pain he was certainly experiencing.

"Inconsolable. He will not let anyone near him beside myself. As soon as his mother closed her eyes the final time, he picked up the phone and dialed you. He told me that he did not want to see anyone other than you," Takari replied.

"But I do not understand why? I mean after what happened between us," she began but Takari gently interrupted her.

"My apologies, Ororo but may I speak freely?"

"Of course, Takari. We have always been open and honest with one another."

He smiled sadly. "The King has not been the same since that day," he whispered, forcing her to lean in close, "Though by outer appearances, he is doing well, but the spark that use to reside in his eyes faded and has not returned."

"That's unfortunate," Ororo said, standing, dropping her hold on her friend.

"It is and what's worse is that he does not want to admit it. But we know. On your birthday and the day that was your anniversary, he is different, withdrawn. He leaves the palace and would return, smelling of lavender."

She smiled sadly, thinking of the field of lavender that T'Challa had his staff to plant as a gift for her because of her love of the fragrance. She was surprised to learn that it still existed.

"Takari, what is the real reason why I am being retrieved from my home to return to a place where the memories are so painful?" she asked him, the question slightly rhetorical but she knew he would answer her.

She felt his presence next to her and you put his arms around her shoulder in a friendly, fatherly hold.

"The King of Wakanda needs you. There is only one other than me who can help him through this and it eats him up that he pushed that person away," Takari said, wiping the tear that fell from her eye. Gently, he turned her to face him, "The King was extremely surprised that you agreed to come. He said that it showed the strength of your friendship. Then he crumbled under the weight of his mother's death and the pain he caused you. I have to admit, my child, that he is hopeful, despite being a husband and a father of a small child, a boy of 4 months."

"Well, I hate to burst his bubble," she replied, her anger flaring, turning her eyes a darker shade of blue.

Takari chuckled, happy to see the strong woman who he had fallen in love with immediately after meeting and speaking with her over the 24 months of the couple's courtship.

"Oh, how it warms my heart to see my dearest Ororo, fiery as ever. You are truly a pleasing sight for this old man. Rest my dear, for we have a long journey ahead of us. I will check on you soon," he replied, before gently kissing her forehead and squeezing her hands.

Ororo watched as he left the compartment, headed but the next section. She returned to her seat and pulled out her iPod. Over the last 13 months, she had turned to music as a way of release. Her tastes ranged from Bach to the Ying Yang Twins.

Flipping through the television one night, she came across the view for Keyshia Cole's _Trust and Believe_. After downloading it to her iPod, that song became her mantra over the last 13 months, helping her along with Logan to regain all that she thought she lost as a result to her broken engagement.

She selected the song from the playlist and put it on repeat. As the song flowed through the speakers, the memories of her relationship flashed before her mind's eye.

Keyshia Cole's _Trust and Believe_

**_When we were together, I held you down_

_**I gave you all of me, but look at us now_

_**Thinking of all your excuses, but they don't add up_

_**Now it's so easy to see you don't deserve my love_

_**You pushed me far...you brought me to this_

_**You had my heart...but then you blew it_

_**And I'm so over you, go get lost_

_**Boy who do you think that you are_

_**Trust and believe me, you're gonna need me_

_**Trust and believe me, she'll never be me_

_**And I'm so over you_

_**Go get lost_

_**Boy I don't know_

_**Who do you think that you are?_

_**You look so foolish_

_**With my best friend_

_**And she ain't no better than you_

_**She's a 3, I'm a ten_

_**So why are you calling my phone_

_**You ain't got nothing I want_

_**Thought we were really in love_

_**But that was all a front_

Ororo and T'Challa's paths crossed one day while she was out with members of her village. They arrived at the marketplace and soon learned that the mighty King of Wakanda was nearby and decided to go and investigate. As they were walking toward the commotion, a tall, scrawny boy bumped into an equally tall Ororo.

"Excuse me, miss," he apologized in Swahili.

"It was nothing," she responded, brushing off the dust from her robe.

"It is a lovely color," he told her, motioning to her hair.

"Thank you," she replied, suddenly shy under his gaze.

"Are you going to see the King of Wakanda?" he inquired, falling in step with her. Her aunt looked back at her and frowned but did not speak, "You're mother?" he asked, seeing the woman's frown.

"My aunt," she replied, "Yes."

"Yes?" he asked, wondering why she said the word.

"You asked if I was going to see the King of Wakanda and my response is yes," she replied, smiling at his confusion.

"Ah, yes. I am sorry. I was distracted by the sea that is in your eyes," he replied, gazing intently into her face, smiling when she turned away shyly.

"I think he is up ahead. We should hurry so we can get close enough to hear," he told her, taking her hand and pulling her through the crowd, past her people toward the front.

When they emerged, they stood at the edge on the makeshift platform. Seeing the movement, the King announced, "Ah, and now my son finally decided to join me."

_Son_, Ororo thought, her eyes wide in disbelief as the boy who had her hand, lifted it to his lips to kiss before letting it go to join his father on the platform. Feeling eyes on her, Ororo suddenly angry, turned and made her way back through the crowd where her family stood. She stood next to her aunt and waited until they were ready to head back. As she stood there, she berated herself for her silliness in allowing the boy to pull her along like a puppy follows its mother. _And the Prince no less_, she thought, turning with her aunt and making their way back toward the marketplace.

They had traveled a short distance when the boy appeared suddenly, taking Ororo's hand.

"Why did you leave?" he demanded.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" she asked, angry that he had put her on the spot for the second time in a matter of minutes.

"You never asked my name so I didn't offer it," he replied, making her angrier.

"Release my hand."

"Young man, who are you?" Ororo's Aunt Ainet asked.

"My apologies ma'am. I am T'Challa, son of T'Chaka, the King of Wakanda."

"No, it is I who is sorry," her aunt immediately replied, bowing to the Prince. As she bowed, she looked at Ororo sternly, silently telling her to follow suit.

Sighing loudly, she reluctantly bowed quickly, snatching her hand from his, much to his amusement.

"T'Challa, ah there you are," King T'Chaka said as he neared him, "I wondered where you ran off too. Oh my, who is your beautiful friend?"

"Her name is Ororo, your majesty, the daughter of Princess N'Dare," Aunt Ainet told them, bowing again.

"Ah yes. My condolences, my dear child. How old is she now?" the King inquired, having known of Princess N'Dare and her tragic death.

"She is 12, sire," she replied, looking over at the girl who stood there, a scowl marring her beautiful face.

Ororo didn't like attention and hated how they spoke about her as if she wasn't there. Soon, the adults concluded their conversation and Ororo and her people began their trek back to the homeland, going in the opposite direction the King and his son traveled.

"I see you made a friend," T'Chaka teased his son as they sat comfortably in the carriage that would ferry them back to their palace.

"She wasn't very friendly," the 14 year old replied, wondering what was wrong with the girl.

"They never are at that age, especially when they have been embarrassed or felt like they were being made fun of," the King said astutely, picking up on the young girl's body language, "You still have much to learn, my son about the fairer sex. Thank goodness we still have some time."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flashback continues

Several years later, their paths intersected again. She was out flying over the land as she was wont to do whenever she got away from her Goddess duties as she called them and came across a fight in the open field. Though it had been four years since she last saw him, Ororo recognized T'Challa immediately as the person who was on the losing side of the 3 on 1 fight. Calling on the winds to assist her, she lifted his attackers into the air and sent them sailing across the skies, landing several miles away. When she landed, he looked at her, breathing heavily.

"Ororo?" he asked, not believing his eyes. She was the one that was spoken of, with the ability of flight, hair like the clouds and eyes like the sea.

"Yes. T'Challa, correct?"

"Yes," he replied, standing to his full height, taller than her by an inch or two. He was pleasantly surprised to see her. He saw that she had grown into her beauty, her body now that of a woman, not a child. He had made a promise to himself that if he ever saw her again, he would seek her friendship with the hope of more. Now that the opportunity had presented itself, he would make good on that promise.

Soon, they were inseparable. Fast friends, confidants, and soon, a couple. They spent just as much time in her village as they did at his palace. It was that way for the next year, leaving many to feel that their relationship would result in marriage.

However, tragedy struck. T'Challa's father was killed, throwing him into an impenetrable depression. No one, not even his girlfriend could break him out of it. Instead, he completely pushed her away, unknowingly to another country as she made the decision to leave her homeland and head to America.

It was several more years before their paths crossed again. She had fled her new home, heading back to what was familiar when her heart was broken by a man who, unable to understand her need for the Institute and its need for her, proposed and then when he didn't get the answer he sought, left her, heartbroken and alone.

It was during that month long visit home that she encountered her friend while out sailing through the skies in nearly the same location as she did when she saved him.

Their reunion was favorable and Ororo found herself splitting her time again between her village and the palace, now as a guest of the King. Though he understood her need to return to the states, he asked her to stay for a few more days as a guest in his home. Their friendship was rekindled and he visited her on several occasions at the Institute, learning more about the mutant plight and about the woman he had fallen in love with so long ago.

A year after reconnecting, they decided to take their friendship to the next level. They spent the next two years spending as much time together as their busy schedules and responsibilities would allow. On their two year anniversary, T'Challa surprised her with a field of lavender, planted by this staff and a proposal.

Getting down on his knee in the midst of the lavender field, he proposed, asking her to become his wife and to rule at his side as his Queen. Her heart soared, though her happiness was short lived when she realized what she would have to give up. She asked him for some time to consider his proposal and he gave it to her. She left soon after, making her decision before leaving his country.

Ororo returned to the palace the day after she made the announcement to the X-Men that she had decided to marriage T'Challa. Now back in Wakanda, she was ready to tell him her decision. Upon arrival to the airport, she was met by her friend Z'nyara as was their custom. Z'nyara had become a close friend, an ally in this new country. They entered the car and started talking as usual. Ororo noticed that Z'nyara seemed nervous and asked her about it. Z'nyara took a deep breath and what she told her next, left knocked the breath out of the goddess.

When the car pulled up in front of the palace, Ororo hurriedly excused herself and headed to her private quarters. When she was alone, she called Scott from her cell phone.

"Ororo, what a pleasant surprise. How are things in Wakanda?" he asked. He was sitting at his desk, working on a lesson plan.

"Are you alone?" Ororo asked.

"Yes," he replied, picking up on the emotion in her voice, "Are you okay?"

"No. I need you and Hank to come and get me. There will be turbulence and stormy skies so be prepared," she told him.

"Ororo, what's wrong?"

"I will explain everything later. Right now I need you and Hank to make your way to Wakanda. Please ask Hank to bring "Quiet Storm" with you," she told him, "And please do not, under any circumstances, tell Logan or Remy where you are going. Ask the Professor to keep them there, if needed."

"I will," Scott said, making his way down to the med lab, "Ororo, be careful."

"I will my friend. See you soon," she said, closing her phone and left her quarters, heading to the King's suite. She approached Takari, T'Challa's right hand man.

"Takari, is what I have heard true?" she asked without preamble.

"My dear Ororo. You have returned. I…" he said, stalling but she interrupted him with her hand.

"Please, Takari. You have always been someone I could count on to tell me the truth. Please do not change that now," she told him, her eyes pleading with him, "Is it true?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Ororo. You will need to speak with the King on this matter," he replied formally.

"Is he in there?" she asked referring to the room that she called his man cave.

"Yes. He is expecting you," Takari replied, bowing slightly as he held the door open for her.

She entered, her footsteps muted by the thick carpet. She walked over to the sitting area, where he sat, flipping through channels on the 60 inch flat screen TV.

"T'Challa," she called to him. Clicking off the TV, he stood wearily and turned to face her, "Is it true that you and Z'nyara are having a baby?"

"Ro, I can explain."

She held up her hand. "Just answer the question."

"Yes, it is true," he said, watching as she deflated before his eyes. He knew he would never forget how she looked right now. All of the confidence she exuded a minute ago was gone by him saying those three words.

"Why?"

"I was weak. I needed you but you were in the states," he replied, hating how weak his response sounded to his ear.

"So you lay down with another because you couldn't wait a few days until I returned?" she asked incredulously.

"It was a mistake," he replied, honestly.

"How long has it been going on?"

"What?" he said, stalling.

"How long has it been going on?"

"Ororo, I…"

"How long have you been fucking Z'nyara?!"

"Three months."

She faltered, her knees becoming weak as she thought back over the last three months. She had made the decision two months ago that he would be her first, feeling confident that their relationship would end in marriage. He had made the moment for her one of beauty and romance, pulling out all the stops. She had developed a craving for him afterwards and gave of herself freely. Now, knowing that he had given of himself so freely to another, she was physically sick to her stomach.

He reached out a hand to assist her and she snatched away.

"Don't touch me," she growled, sounding like Logan, her anger giving her strength, "How could you T'Challa?"

He said nothing in response to her anger. There was nothing he could say.

"Do you know what I was willing to give up to be here with you? I was prepared to leave my home, my family and friends, all that I hold dear, for you. I came here to become your wife but I return to learn that you have been fucking the woman who was suppose to be a friend for the past three months and now you and her are about to have a baby?!"

Her voice carried and should have brought his security team but Takari, knowing that the situation had to play out as it would, held them at bay.

Though she tried to keep it calm, the weather responded to her anger. The skies darkened in a matter of seconds. Day had become night. Thunder boomed so loudly, it shook the palace to its foundations. The lightning streaked across the sky, going from cloud to cloud and at times, striking the palace and the ground near where its mistresses stood.

"Ro, I can fix this," he replied.

"How? How can you undo what you did for the past three months? There is nothing you can say or do to fix this, T'Challa," she replied, the pain in her chest making it hard to breath.

"Ororo, I don't love her," he told her, closing the distance between them but not touching her, "I love you."

"If you loved me, you would have been faithful."

"And what of you? How do I know that you have been faithful to me?" he said, trying to take the focus off him.

"Excuse me," she said, the shock of his accusation stunning her.

"I've seen the way that Gambit and Logan are around you. How you flirt continuously with that scoundrel from New Orleans and that beast called Wolverine," he replied angrily.

"How dare you bring up my interactions with my friends to justify your three month "mistake"?" she said, facing him and standing to her full height.

"I mean, really Ororo. Did you use me to lose your virginity so you could have some real world experience to take back to them?" he asked and was stunned by the slapped she delivered.

"How dare you?! I'm not the whore. The whore is one who is having our child," she said, her eyes flashing.

"Bitch, have you lost your fucking mind?!" he said, yanking her toward him and shaking her slightly.

"No, but you are about to if you don't get your fucking hands off me," she replied, calmly, her voice deepening. It pained her to hear him speak to her that way but she refused to back down. He stared down at her and she returned his glare, her eyes burning white hot. As she knew he would, he released her, not wanting to further awaken the storm that raged within her.

"Storm, come in. Where are you? We're hovering above the palace," Scott's voice came through her comlink.

Snatching her arm away from him, she headed toward the balcony. "When the children of your country ask you what happened on this day, you make sure to tell them their King made the mistake of angering the Weather Goddess," she told him, allowing the wind to lift her to the sky.

She looked around at the damage to the palace and the surrounding area. Normally the devastation would bother her but at that very moment she didn't have the power to care. It was all she could do to lift herself to the black jet that hovered above the city.

"Storm, what happened?" Jean said, walking her to one of the seats as Scott pulled off.

"I will explain later, Jean. I promise," she told the redhead. "Hank?"

"I'm here," her friend said, appearing with a syringe and alcohol wipe.

"Please. I can feel the storms raging and I do not have the energy to stop them."

"As you wish," Hank said, preparing her arm for the injection. Once the task was complete, Ororo smiled and said "Thank you" before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone reading this story. Thanks to Helltown's Angel and the guest(s) for their reviews. They are encouraging. If you are reading this story, drop me a line and let me know what you think. I know reviewing isn't everyone's thing so send me a PM. That's it for now. Happy reading!**_

Chapter 5

Wiping her eyes, she looked out at the blue sky. Her memories of that time continued.

She spent the days following her breakup in her room in the mansion. She refused to leave it and would not allow anyone in to see her. Remy and Logan threatened to break down both her room and balcony doors on several occasions but found they could not, thanks to Jean and Xavier.

When she finally emerged from her room, she headed to the lake and all of the emotions she kept bottled up in her came pouring out. The team dispatched Logan to talk her down, which, when she thought about it, was an interesting choice. She understood that he had a better chance of surviving the raging storm, even with the threat of lightning given his metal skeleton, but the task also required a certain finesse.

Before that moment, Ororo would not have sent Logan into a sensitive situation but she learned that he was capable of handling the situation. And that he did, effectively, efficiently, and beautifully.

He talked her down and took her back to his boathouse where he watched over her as she slept. He even cooked her breakfast.

She smiled at the memory of him standing at the stove, clad in an apron that said kiss the chef. Being facetious, she did just that, kissing him and thanking him before heading back to the mansion. That had been the first of many nights she would spend at the boathouse, needing to get away from the wonderings of the students, the smothering of her teammates, and the persistent questions of her brother Remy who wanted more than she was willing to share about the situation.

Logan was the only person at the mansion who knew the full story of what happen with T'Challa. She confided in him after she had another emotional session. He was able to help avert a serious storm by holding her close and whispering encouraging words in her ear as he had before. That was the night they shared their first kiss. Soon after, he took her out on their "first" date, convincing her to leave the mansion for the first time in months.

After several dates and spending much of their days and nights together when they weren't on a mission or away, they decided to call it what it was…a relationship. It took another seven months before she was comfortable enough to take their relationship to the next level. Once they did, they couldn't get enough of each other.

Now, she was experiencing a love that was stronger than what she felt for T'Challa. Though she knew his feelings on her departure, she appreciated the fact that he relented. That spoke of his trust in her ability to endure the situation and that she would not do anything to damage what they had built. Now, several hundred miles away from him, she knew that their love for each other would sustain them until they were in each other's arms again.

She hid a yawn behind her hand as Takari joined her again.

"You must sleep," he gently scowled her and took his seat across from her.

"I know but I can not. To be honest, Takari, I am nervous and a bit unsure as to why I am doing this," she admitted to him.

"Since we are being honest, I have to admit that I was surprised that you decided to come. I think you surprised the King as well, though it was he who requested your presence," Takari told her, "But when I thought about it, I would have expected nothing less from you, dear Ororo. Your heart knows no bounds, especially for those who you hold dear."

"Thank you, Takari," she replied, warmed by his words.

"And do not worry, this will be fine. You shall see," he told her, leaning over and kissing her cheek, "To ensure it, I requested that I be your escort for the duration of your stay."

"Then I know I will be good hands," she told him, with a smile.

"That you are. Good night, princess," he told her, calling her by his pet name for her.

"Good night," she replied just as her cell phone chirped, letting her know she had a text message. Keying in her password, a smile spread across her face as she read the text from Logan – _Missing you much. Love ya, darlin'_.

She immediately called him back from the plane's private line and he answered on the first ring.

"Yeah," he answered with his normal greeting.

"Hey."

"Ya were 'pose to be sleeping Ro," he told her.

"I know but I won't be able to. You know me and small spaces," she replied, looking around the plane.

"Ya sure that's all it is?"

"Well, I am a bit nervous as well but that's to be expected right?"

"Yeah but look at it this way," he said, adjusting a bit, getting comfortable in her bed, "Ya being there is testament to the fact that ya strong and are a true friend."

"Testament? Excuse me but who is this and what have you done with my boyfriend?" she asked, smiling as she heard him chuckle.

"What can I say? I've been hanging out with this highbred chick and I think she's rubbing off on me."

"Alright bub, don't be going soft on me now. I may have to trade ya in for a tougher model," she growled back in a perfect imitation of him, making him laugh out loud.

She enjoyed hearing his laugh and it made her miss him more.

"I miss you too," she told him, responding to his text message.

"Oh yeah?"

"Absolutely," she said, finally noticing something about the call, "Where are you?"

"At the mansion."

"You decided to sleep in my room while I'm away?" she asked.

"Yeah. Hope you don't mind."

"No but I am wondering…" she began.

"Why?" he finished for her, giving up and getting out of bed, walking over to the balcony. Throwing open the door, he stepped out, gazing into the dark night, "Simple. Ya scent is strongest here and its comforts me when I start missing ya."

That was one of the sweetest things he had ever said to her. She felt a tear sliding down her face.

"Ro, ya still there?"

"Mmhmm," she said, not trusting her voice.

"Baby, are ya crying?" he asked, immediately concerned, silently cursing the fact that he wasn't there.

"A tear of joy," she replied, wiping her eye and looking out the window to be sure that the weather was still clear.

"Okay. Don't scare me like that. I was one second away from taking the X-Jet and hightailing it yer way."

"I'm okay. I was moved by what you said."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know how to say it in a better way."

"The way you said it was fine. If you had said it differently, it would not have had the same effect."

"Glad you liked it. But ya really need yo rest Ro. Will you try for me?"

"What about you? Don't you have to lead a Danger Session in a few hours?"

"Yeah but unlike me, ya don't have a healing factor to pick up the slack, so ya need ya rest," he told her, heading back into the room, leaving the doors open, "So get ya butt off the phone and go to sleep."

"Yes, Daddy," she teased him.

"Alright now darlin'. Keep talking like that I may have to reconsider taking one of the X-Jets," he told her, his voice deepening.

"And I just might encourage you to do so," she replied.

"Love ya, darlin'. Hurry home."

"Love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ororo," Takari shook her gently.

"Mmmm," she said, sitting up and stretching.

"We will be landing in about 45 minutes. Would you like a bite to eat before we land?" he motioned to the table which now sported a covered dish.

"Let me freshen up first," she replied, getting to her feet and heading to the bathroom. Feeling refresh, she returned to her seat to see Takari waiting patiently for her so he could uncover her dish. It featured some of her favorite Wakandan dishes, including their infamous, succulent mangos. She finished her meal just as the plane landed on the King's private runway. She gazed out at the window and took in the beauty of the scenery.

Takari emerged from the adjacent room and lead her to the door where, surprisingly the King waited.

Though she kept her face free of emotion, Takari heard her gasped and took her hand, squeezing it gently as he helped her down the stairs.

"Ororo, you look exquisite," T'Challa complimented as he took her into his arms and kissed both of her cheeks. Holding her tightly, he whispered, "Thank you for coming. I feel so much better knowing you are here with me."

He released her slowly and she was thankful that she thought to wear her sunglasses, which hid the look she was giving him.

"Thank you, your majesty," she said, taking a step back to bow to him.

"No need to bow. Come, let's make our way to the palace. I'm sure you are tired from your travels."

Ororo followed T'Challa and allowed his assistant to help her into his personal car. Takari hopped in front and the King promptly pressed the button on the console to raise the privacy glass, leaving them alone.

"I'm really happy you are here, Ro," he told her, turning toward her and taking her hand, "I know I had no right to ask you to come but when my mother passed, I realized I needed the one person who…"

"Would understand your pain," she finished for him, removing her sun glasses, "It's okay. I thought the same thing."

"But that was not what I was going to say," he replied softly, gently caressing her knuckle. Ororo, wanting to remove her hand from his, suppressed the desire, sensing that it was comforting to him.

"My apologies. What were you going to say?"

"I needed my rock," he said, his eyes tearing up, a sob catching in his throat, "Ororo, I'm sorry what I did to you. I do not deserve your presence here but the fates are being kind to me on this day and I thank you from the bottom of my heart and soul for being here with me during this time."

She pulled a tissue from her bag and handed it to him, taking that opportunity to remove her hand from his.

"Let's start from today, okay?" she said softly, "This is not about us and what happened in the past. This visit is for me to be there for a friend because of his mother's passing."

"Thank you," he replied, taking her hand and kissing it again.

They fell into a comfortable silence with him still holding her hand.

A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of the palace and Takari opened the door for her, helping her out. T'Challa made his way around the car to join her just as the door burst open and Z'nyara hurried out with a servant on her heels, carrying her wailing child.

"How dare you bring this woman to our home?" she exclaimed charging over to her husband, "Do you not remember the damaged she caused when she was here the last time?"

"Z'nyara, mind your tongue when you are addressing our King," Takari told her, softly but firmly.

"You mind your tongue as you are speaking to the Queen of this country," she replied snidely, turning her eyes back to her husband before looking at Ororo.

"Your majesty," Ororo bowed to the woman, causing all Takari, T'Challa and Z'nyara to look at her, shocked at her action. Standing again, Ororo removed her sunglasses and looked at the Queen. "Queen Z'nyara, I respectfully seek your forgiveness for my previous actions. I was acting out of anger. It is my hope that you, King T'Challa, and the people of Wakanda will forgive my transgressions. If there is something that I can do for this country while I am here, just ask and if it can be, it shall be."

"I…I…" Z'nyara began, but T'Challa spoke up for her.

"I'm sure the Queen accepts your humble apology and offers her own for her outburst," he said, staring at his wife, "Isn't that correct, Z'nyara?"

"Yes. Please come in. I'm sure you are exhausted from your long trip," Z'nyara replied softly and stepping aside as T'Challa walked into the palace followed by Takari and Ororo.

"My dear Ororo, I must say, you are truly amazing," Takari said after her bag was brought to her room. They sat in the sitting area of her suite, sipping on the mango lemonade Takari had requested especially for her. "You will surely be the talk of the kingdom."

"I tried to put myself in her shoes and felt that she was well within her right to be angry that her husband had sent for another woman to comfort him in his time of grief," she replied amicably, "But it is my hope that she will not burst out of any doors anytime soon with the intent of putting the King in his place."

"I agree," Takari said, his voice tight with anger, "As the saying goes, a queen is born, not made."

"I disagree," Ororo said, sitting her glass down and walking over to the balcony, "There was a time when a pocket picking orphan turned goddess nearly became a queen."

"As I said a queen is born, not made. Though one comes from the humblest beginning, that does not diminish the greatness that resides within them," Takari said, joining her.

She smiled her thanks when he touched her shoulder affectionately.

"How are the preparations for her ceremony going?"

"Slowly at best. Normally, it's the young queen's responsibility to coordinate the services but I do not think our Queen is up to it."

"I would be happy to assist in any way that I can," Ororo replied.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you," he gushed, making her smile, "I was hoping that you would. I had even considered resorting to begging."

"As tempting as that is, it won't be necessary, my friend."

"Then I will forever be in your debt," he said smiling, "I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

_I'm sure I just opened myself up to a huge undertaking but that's why I'm here_, she thought when the door closed behind him. She looked over at her bag, hearing her phone chirp.

Retrieving it, she laughed out loud as she read the message.

Ororo is an Outrageously

Righteous babe

whO

wolveRine

lOves

That is all.

Still laughing, she called him back,.

"I though ya would get a kick out of that," he replied, enjoying the sound of her laughter.

"Oh my, you are just full of surprises. How long did it take you to come up with the poem?"

"Poem? It ain't no stinking poem. It's just a message made using the letters of your name. That's better than some stinking poem," he said teasingly.

"You are just too much. I expect to see a copy of your non-poem in a frame on my desk when I return. Think you can handle that?" she asked, using her authoritative tone.

"Keep talking like that and I'll show ya what I can handle," he replied, "Scooter and the crew says hi."

"Oh my goodness Logan! You didn't say that in front of them did you?"

"Sure did. They old enough to know what grown folks do behind closed doors. I'm sure they do the same thing," he replied, getting shocked looks from the guys and giggles from the girls.

"I'm so embarrassed now," she said, hearing a knock at the door, "Hold on for a sec."

She carried the phone over to the door and when she opened it, "T'Challa."

"Sorry to disturb you. Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure, come in," she told him, closing the door behind him. She watched as he made his way over to the love seat, sitting heavily.

"Let me call you later. T'Challa just came in and he doesn't look so good," she told Logan.

"Okay. Love ya."

"Love you too, baby."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ororo hung up the phone and joined T'Challa in the sitting area, taking a seat in the chair across from him.

T'Challa sighed and slid his hand down his face, his brown eyes coming to rest on her.

"This has been a tough day," he said simply, getting to his feet and walking toward the balcony door.

"Losing a parent is never easy," Ororo said softly.

"That's not what I was referring to. Mother was very ill. It was only a matter of time before she passed. We did all we could to make her as comfortable as possible," he replied, turning to face her and taking in the confused look on her face, "I was talking about having you here again."

"T'Challa."

"Please, Ororo let me finish," he began, "I have not been myself since I made that call and you told me you would come. I did not expect that you would. So when you agreed to come, I immediately thought about the last day I saw you."

"T'Challa, don't," she said.

"I owe you an explanation and this is my opportunity to do so," he said, "I hurt the one person in the world other than my parents and Takari who I knew no matter what, would be there for me."

"If I meant that much to you, then why did you do what you did?" she whispered.

"I was missing you so very much that day," he said, thinking back to that first time, "Z'nyara was missing you as well and we talked and comforted each other. Then one thing led to another."

Ororo shook her head, unable to stomach what he was telling her.

"It is the truth and we both felt bad afterwards," he said, "We told each other that we wouldn't speak of it again but we continued to seek other out. A week before you returned, she came to me and told me she was with child."

"Why didn't you tell me after it happened the first time?"

"I loved you too much and didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, we both know how that turned out," she told him, bitterly.

"I know and I am sorry. Not a day goes by without me thinking of you," he replied, going back over to the loveseat.

"Mother was furious. She told me you should have vaporized both of us," he said, chuckling at the memory, "She told me that I needed to do the honorable thing and make the mother of my child my wife. Even my confidants were angry with me. Takari didn't speak to me for nearly a month."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ororo asked, looking over at him, a pained look in her eyes.

"To apologize to you for what I did," he told her, getting to his feet and sitting on the table in front of her.

"T'Challa…" she began.

"I know, leave the past in the past but how can I when whenever I look at you, I think about what could have been, would have been if I had recognized the gem that I had," he replied, taking her hand in his hand and kissing it gently, "Ororo, I love you and probably will forever and I will never forgive myself for losing the best thing that ever happened to me."

"T'Challa, please do not do this," Ororo replied, her voice cracking with emotion.

"I made a promise to myself that when you returned to Wakanda that I would apologize for what I did and try to make it up in some way."

"You can't. What's done is done," she said simply, "T'Challa, I'm not here to rekindle anything. I'm here as a friend, helping a friend deal with the death of a loved one."

"Your mouth is saying one thing but your body and actions are saying another," he replied, looking up at her, his eyes slightly bloodshot.

She sighed, wondering when this T'Challa was going to make an appearance. She did not know why she didn't see this side of him before but she truly loathed it, especially whenever he tried to turn everything around to make himself the victim.

"You are confusing my comforting you with something else," she replied, "You may want to go to your wife if you need more than that because I am not the one."

"And why not?" he demanded, suddenly angry, "It didn't take much convincing to get you here. You came so easily that I thought for sure you were coming to try to win me back."

"Win you back? Came easily?" she said in disbelief, "You can not be serious."

"Then explain why you are here."

"As I have stated numerous times, I'm here only as a friend. Nothing more. You are the one who is hoping for a different answer whenever you ask the same question," she replied slipping her hand from his.

There was an uncomfortable pause, with him gazing at her intently.

"Are you happy?" he asked out of the blue.

"I am," she replied taking a deep breath, trying to control her anger. She looked out at the sky and noticed the dark clouds.

"I know you are happy at the Institute," he replied, struggling to find the correct words, "What I meant was, are you seeing someone?"

"Yes, I am," she told him, her face softening and a smile lifting the corners of her mouth as she thought about Logan.

"So he makes you happy?"

"He does but why that any of your concern?"

"Because I just want to make sure you were happy."

"And if I wasn't?"

"I would do all within my power to make sure you were."

"T'Challa, my happiness is no longer your concern," she replied, tiring of the conversation and walking to the balcony.

"Why did you come alone if you are in a relationship?" he asked, joining her, "Surely he wasn't happy about you coming here."

"He wasn't but he understood that it was something I needed to do."

"And he trusted you to come here to be in a palace with your ex, comforting him during his time of grief?" T'Challa asked incredulously.

"You make it sound like he should not have."

"I would not have been so willing to let you go back to visit your ex under any circumstances."

"Well, luckily for you, he doesn't feel that way."

"Oh I'm sure he does, he just didn't tell you that. If you don't mind me asking, what's his name?"

"Logan."

"Logan? As in James Logan Howlett AKA the Wolverine?" T'Challa asked, getting to his feet and joining her in the balcony doorway.

"The one and the same. Is there a problem?"

"Yes," he said, taking her hand in his. "Ororo, baby, you can do so much better than that uncouth, savage animal. Does he even know he's human?" T'Challa asked, his eyes flashing angrily.

"How dare you sit here and disrespect the man I love?" Ororo responded angrily, snatching her hand from his, and taking a step back from him, "That "animal" as you called him was the only person preventing me from removing you and this palace from the face of the earth. That "savage" has shown me more love and care in the short time we have been dating than you ever did in the 2 plus years we were together. That "uncouth" man allows me to be me, never forcing me to suppress who I am just so he can feel good about himself."

"At one time, you were the one that made me happy and I loved you enough to give up what I consider my life's purpose to be with you, but that was not enough for you," she replied, taking his arm and walking over to the door, "So to answer your question, your majesty, he is more human than those who call him an animal. Now if you don't mind, I need to sleep because I have a long day tomorrow."

"We are not done talking about this," he said angrily, opening the door.

"Yes, we are," she replied, closing the door and leaning up against it, so angry that she was trembling.

She looked up when she heard the peal of the thunder and the flash of lightning that lit up the night sky. Going over to the balcony, she gazed out at the storm, allowing the anger to flow from her. She allowed the thunder and lightning to continue unfettered for a few minutes more and with the wave of a hand, returned the weather to what it was before, the clouds moving away, revealing the dark starry sky.

As she knew it would, her phone started ringing, the _Born to be Wild _song comforting her. Just as she picked it up, there was an urgent knock at her door. Deciding to call Logan later, she went to the door and opened it, allowing a worried Takari to enter.

"Ororo, are you okay?"

"I am now," she replied honestly.

"What happened?"

"Your King and his arrogance happened," she said angrily.

"I'm sorry for his actions, dearest Ororo. Though, I think he has learned his lesson," Takari replied, looking relieved.

"Why do you say that, Takari?" Ororo asked, suddenly tired.

"Because it seemed that lightning followed the King wherever he went. He now has to replace his large screen television as well as both his and his wife's laptop computers."

"That's truly unfortunate," Ororo said unfazed by what Takari told her. She yawned loudly into her hand. "Excuse me."

"My dear, did you not get any rest."

"No and my body is screaming for it. Will you see that I am not disturbed any more this evening?"

"As you wish. Sweet dreams princess," Takari said, kissing her softly before she walked into the bedroom, forgetting to return Logan's call.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ororo awoke slowly, the feeling of the warm sun shining directly on her bed. She moved to turn over and something prevented her from doing so.

"Mornin' darlin'," a gruff voice greeted her.

"Logan!" she exclaimed, launching herself into his arms, causing him to chuckle.

"Looks like you missed me."

"But how?"

"Chuck sent me. He figured he would rather have someone near who can help keep you calm than for your storms to destroy certain parts of Africa."

"It was only a local thunderstorm," she told him, remembering the storm.

"Ro, a hurricane formed in the Indian Ocean and was heading this way, which is unheard of. Charles thinks your powers are evolving and you are becoming more powerful."

"A hurricane?" she said, slightly alarmed at the information.

"I did not think it possible for me to evolve further," she said sadly, lowering her eyes, not sure how to process what he told her.

"Hey. No matter what, you are still Ro. Still the woman I fell in love with, so no long faces, okay?" he told her softly, lifting her eyes to meet his, "Besides, I think it's cool as hell having a woman who can make it snow on demand."

She smiled and just for him, summoned a small snow cloud above his head.

"See, now tell me that ain't cool," he said, his breath coming out in white puffs, sticking out his tongue to catch some of the flakes.

She shook her head, smiling at him before her face turned serious.

"It's interesting that this is happening now."

"Well, considering that some mutations are triggered by stressful events, I would consider ya being here with yer ex and his new wife while dealing with his mother's death, stressful, wouldn't you?"

"Um, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" she teased him, intrigued by his statement.

"I'm here, darlin'. I just had a Ro moment where some of yer mannerism rubbed off on me. How did I do?"

She leaned over and kissed him deeply. "Excellent. I taught you very well."

"Naw. I'm just good at what I do and what I do, I do well," he replied smugly, getting a love swat.

"Anyway," she said rolling her eyes, "How did you get here?"

"The mini jet and some diplomacy a la Charles."

"T'Challa welcomed you with open arms?"

"Hell naw, he scoffed and sneered at me the whole time I was in his presence. Ain't no love lost though, I can't stand his ass either."

"Well, I'm happy you're here. I missed you soo much," she replied, a tear sliding down her face, "You were right. I wasn't strong enough to do this."

"Aww, baby," he said, holding her close, "I didn't mean what I said. I was mad at ya for putting yourself back into the situation. Ya are stronger than ya think."

"If so, why am I falling apart whenever I have an argument with T'Challa?"

"Is that what triggered it?"

"Yes," she replied, not realizing her mistake until she felt him try to move, "Logan no."

"Why not, Ro? That motherfucker needs to be taken down a peg or two and I'm just the one to do it," he said angrily, still trying to pull himself from her hold without hurting her.

"Tell me again why Charles sent you here?"

"Ro."

"Logan."

"Dammit, Ro. Don't look at me like that."

"One of us needs to keep a cool head until this event is behind us," she said, standing and removing her nightgown, drawing his attention, "And since the Professor did not send me halfway across the earth to babysit an angry goddess, then I guess you are the designated cool guy." She stood staring at him from the other side of the bed, naked as the day she was born.

"Now, are you willing to serve in that capacity?" she asked, her hands cupping her breasts. She smiled when he jumped out of bed and closed the distance between them, removing his clothes along the way.

"Under one condition…"

"And that would be?" she said, wrapping her arms around his thick neck and kissing him deeply.

"You call me Daddy."

She laughed out loud, as he took her in his arms and headed to the bed.

An hour later, the phone in her suite rung.

"Yes," Ororo answered.

"Good morning to you as well, Takari," she replied, watching as Logan moved to a more comfortable spot, his eyes on her. She blew him a kiss and he smiled sleepily.

"I see. No, that's fine. I can meet with the committee right now," she told him.

"I will see you in fifteen minutes."

"What was that all about?" Logan asked his eyes closed, looking very close to sleep.

"T'Challa wants to meet with Takari to discuss what preparations are needed for his mother's services."

"Oh."

"Will you be okay while I meet with them?"

Yawning loudly. "Yeah. My body ain't adjusted to the time yet. After grabbing 40 winks, I should be good to go. I'll track ya down when I get up, okay?"

"Okay," she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek, "Love you."

"Love ya too darlin'," he mumbled, asleep before she left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ororo took a seat next to Takari as they waited for the King and Queen to join them.

"I'm afraid that our King is beside himself with anger and grief," Takari said, his face tired and drawn.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"I think that the presence of your lover may have taken him over the edge," Takari said honestly.

"How can that be if he gave him permission to come," Ororo said, a confused look on her face.

"He did not," Takari replied, giving her a small smile of admission.

"But why Takari?" she asked, realizing that Takari allowed Logan to enter the country.

"Ororo, I have grown to care a deal about you over the years. I think of you like a daughter," he replied, turning to face her and take her hand in his, "It pained me to see you go through what my King put you through and now, after so many months you've returned only to experience pain again, despite your willingness to be at his side during his time of grief."

"So when the call came in and Professor Xavier asked for permission, I did what I felt was the right thing to do," he told her, "Especially considering we would rather not have a repeat of what happened the last time you were angry."

Ororo smiled in spite of herself and leaned over, kissing the old man's cheek. "Thank you, Takari," she replied, leaning back and wiping a tear from her eye, "For everything. Whatever you need, if I can do anything, just say the word."

He nodded, a bit emotional but straightened up when the King and Queen were announced.

"Are you done entertaining your pet?" T'Challa greeted Ororo.

"If you mean spending time with my boyfriend Logan, yes," she replied evenly, not allowing him to aggravate her.

"Good, now we can get to work," T'Challa said snidely, turning from her to Takari, "And I will speak with you regarding the inappropriate use of your authority." Takari bowed slightly in acknowledgment of the King's statement.

"Now that that has been taken care of, Z'nyara, please give us an update on the status of the arrangements for Mother's services."

"What do you mean, give you a status update?" she asked, looking at him with a sneer, "I thought Takari was responsible for making the arrangements."

T'Challa jaw clenched. "Did I not explain to you after my mother's death that it was the reigning Queen's responsibility to coordinate the arrangements and services for the former queen?"

"When did you explain that? Was that before or after you called your ex to come and be by your side in your time of grief?" she asked.

"Z'nyara, now is not the time to discuss this," T'Challa told her.

"And why not? All of the key players are present," she told him, turning to Ororo, "I know you only came here to make trouble for us and our relationship. Why don't you do everyone a favor and leave."

"Ororo, you do not…" Takari began, touching her handing comfortingly, while looking at the queen.

"No, let her speak her mind. Is that truly why you think I came back?" she asked, fighting for control. The queen nodded her head.

"With all due respect _Queen_ Z'nyara, I loved Queen T'zariah like a mother. She was there for me whenever I needed her. I came to assist with her preparations and to assist a friend in his time of need. Nothing more," she replied.

"That may be true, but I know you came back to seek revenge on what happened," she replied, completely convinced in her rationale.

"Z'nyara, that is enough," T'Challa said as Ororo chuckled softly at Queen's statement.

"Do you laugh because what I say is the truth?" Z'nyara asked, ignoring her husband.

Ignoring the Queen, Ororo spoke to T'Challa.

"No, T'Challa, it's obvious that the Queen has something she needs to get off her chest. I would like to hear it if it is okay with you," Ororo said, composing herself and leaning forward with her hands clasped in front of her, "Before I respond to your statements, is there anything else you would like to say to me?"

"I believe I have made my thoughts known," the Queen said, obviously proud of herself.

"Let me say this as clearly as I can – I want nothing from T'Challa except his friendship. I am a committed relationship with a man who makes me very happy and have no need to revisit the past."

"Regarding me making trouble for your relationship, from where I'm sitting, you do not need any assistance from me. You are doing a very good job in that area. Your jealously has blinded you to the fact that you are a Queen, ruling beside the King of a wealthy country, and the mother of the future ruler. Your place in his life has been cemented, whereas mine is simply that of an acquaintance and possibly, after today a distant acquaintance. I would advise you, Queen Z'nyara to be content in your position and work toward doing what's best for this country, your husband, and your son, being ever mindful of how you represent your husband."

"Though I have no ill will toward you or T'Challa, I will never forget the pain both of you as my friend and lover put me through. As for revenge, Queen I do not believe you know who you are talking too. If I wanted revenge, this country would be no more and nor would you but because of who I am and what I hold dear, you are still here."

Ororo paused, looking from T'Challa to Z'nyara who sat and listened.

"I believe that things happen for a reason and there was a reason for your actions that fateful night. It took the help of a good friend to show me that and now that I have come to terms with it, I hope that you will to."

"King T'Challa, I respectfully ask your forgiveness in my forwardness during this meeting and additionally, ask your forgiveness for not staying as I feel that its best for everyone involved that I say goodbye."

"My dear, please reconsider," Takari pleaded with her, taking her hand.

Patting his hand, she explained, "My presence it proving to be too much of a distraction from the purpose of this visit. I hope that I can visit one day in the future but only if both the King and Queen are in agreement. Until then, my friend, feel free to come to New York. You are always welcomed." With a glance and slight bow to the King and Queen, Ororo stood and made her way to the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two hours later, Ororo watched as Logan loaded their luggage in the minijet. She turned when she heard the footsteps behind her.

"I know you are preparing to leave but the King would like to have a word before you depart," Takari said.

"Sure," she replied before turning to Logan.

"I'll finish up here," he told her, having heard the conversation.

"Okay. I won't be long," she replied, blowing him a kiss and following Takari.

"I really wish you would stay," he said, as he took her hand and wrapped it around his arm as they walked to the King's suite.

"I would love too but it's causing too many problems, which is not needed at this time. It is best that I leave," she replied.

"Very well. But I shall miss you and I will call on you soon for my visit to New York," he replied, making her smile.

"Alright. I will hold you to it."

"Until then, princess," he said, leaning up to kiss her forehead.

Takari opened the door and closed it softly after Ororo stepped in.

T'Challa stood with his back to her, gazing out the window.

"Well, I have really made a mess of things," he said, still facing the window.

"Wouldn't be the first time and it will not be the last," she replied teasingly, hoping he picked up on her desire not to fight again.

"I guess but isn't that what we as humans do, make a mess of things," he replied, turning to face her, a slight smile on his face.

"I wouldn't know, I'm a goddess remember?" she told him, playfully, making him chuckle.

"But seriously T'Challa, what happened to you? You were never this cold and uncaring before. You weren't the most affectionate person, I'll admit, but still, you were not this way then," she asked imploringly, hoping that their light banter was enough to loosen him up a bit.

"I happened," he replied, honestly, turning back to the window, "I lost my best friend, the one person who could help me understand what was going on, was the one I hurt the most. So I had to figure things out on my own without my "conscience"." He used the name he had given her when she would call him out on some of his actions.

"So you've been taking it out on everyone around you. I'm sure you're mother was not pleased," Ororo said, watching him pace, feeling like they were having one of their heart to hearts.

"No, she was not. Then she got sick and that made things even worse," he said, stopping and putting his hand over his eyes, "Ro, I miss her so much. I can't believe she's gone."

Ororo got to her feet and walked over to him, putting her arms around him. He held onto her as the sobs racked his body, finally releasing all of the pain and worry he had carried around since his mother's last breath. They stood there for several minutes, her holding him and rubbing his back, him crying for the loss of his mother.

"I haven't cried like that in a long time," he said, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she told him, making him smile.

"I really missed this."

"What?"

"Being with you like this. No anger, no drama. Just us."

"Well, this is the first time since I got here we've been able to have a real conversation without the yelling and anger, so it is refreshing."

"Yeah it is," he said, pulling away and holding her hand, "I owe you another apology."

"For what?"

"For what I said about Logan."

"What did you say about me?" Logan asked entering the room.

"Well, hello Logan. I can't say it's good to see you," T'Challa said, releasing her hand and turning to face Logan.

"Ditto, Panther but I am sorry to hear about yer mom. How ya doing?" he asked, holding out his hand to the King who took it and shook it firmly.

"I'm better now that I've gotten a few things off my chest. Thanks to Ro," T'Challa said, watching as Logan stood near her, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, she has that affect on people," Logan replied, his arm going around her waist.

"Well, I think I will go and see how my wife is doing," T'Challa said, his gaze falling to Logan's arm around Ororo, not liking it one bit, willing his face to stay neutral, "I wish you safe travels."

"Thank you and I'm happy you're going to check on her. Good luck with everything," Ororo said, stepping away from Logan and giving T'Challa a hug.

"Thanks for everything," he said softly, kissing her other cheek, holding the position a few seconds longer than advised before releasing her.

Turning to Logan, he took in the angry look on the feral mutant's face and ignored it. "It's somewhat good to see you again, Logan," he said, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, same here Panther," Logan replied, taking it and squeezing it tightly, watching the man's reaction, letting him know he didn't appreciate the lingering kiss.

"Well, have a safe trip home," T'Challa said, forcing himself not to show the pain he was experiencing from Logan's crushing handshake. Once the door closed behind the couple, T'Challa cursed and shook his swollen hand, knowing that at least one bone was broken.

"I'm very proud of you," she told him, as they took their seats in the mini jet.

"What I do?"

"It's what you didn't do."

"And what was that?" he asked, leaning over and kissing her neck, making a mental note to stop someplace so she could take a shower to remove T'Challa's smell from her body and to burn the clothes she wore.

"You didn't go berserk when he hugged and kissed me and you even shook his hand," she replied.

"Well, I weighed my options…I could go berserk on him and end up in a Wakandan prison. Or I could bide my time and get you out of there so we could go head to Vegas, get a room and take advantage of the time off you requested."

"Vegas? What's in Vegas?" she asked, looking at him in shock.

"Us about 10 hours and you know what they say about Vegas," he said, glancing at her, "What happens in Vegas…"

"Stays in Vegas," she replied, immediately looking forward to the trip, knowing that it was just what she needed.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Ororo stepped out of her bedroom into the living room of their hotel suite. She adjusted the lone shoulder strap of her white and sapphire blue gown that flowed to the floor. The thigh high split allowed a glimpse of her toned leg as she walked deeper into the room. She sat on one of the plush couches and leaned over to fix the strap of her silver Jimmy Choo sandals covered with blue Swarovski crystals.

Getting to her feet, she headed over to the window and gazed out into the dark Las Vegas night sky. She sighed contently, a smile spreading across her face as she thought about the last five days.

After leaving Wakanda, Logan landed the minijet in a secure bay at a private Las Vegas airport. As they disembarked, they were met by a man in a dark suit who greeted Logan by name and told him his limo awaited. Ororo was shocked to see a white stretch limo idling on the runway. A red carpet was laid out, muting their steps as they made their way to the car.

As they settled in on the soft leather seats, she turned to Logan, silently asking for an explanation. He chuckled and pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck and gently kissing it.

"I wanted to do something nice for ya, considering the last couple of days ya had."

"Ahhh, aren't you sweet. Thank you, baby," she replied, leaning up and kissing him deeply. She pulled away and gazed into his dark eyes, enjoying the effect she had on him, "Dare I ask what plans you have in store for us?"

"No. Yer with me, kid," he said, teasingly, tweaking her nose, "Just sit back and watch ya man work."

And work he did. After checking into the hotel, she couldn't hide her surprise when the concierge opened the door to the largest hotel suite she had ever seen. The concierge gave them a quick tour of the MGM Grand's Skyline Marque suite which included two separate bedrooms, each with their own bath, a shared living space with flat screen tvs, and a breathtaking view of the Vegas skyline. She was touched that Logan reserved a suite with separate rooms, letting her know she could have her own space if she liked. After the concierge left, he asked her what she thought and she threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"I love it," she replied, when they came up for air.

"Good, now go shower and change, I'm taking ya shopping," he told her, escorting her to one of the rooms.

"Shopping?" she asked, a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, shopping. I have plans for ya this week and ya need to dress the part," he replied, standing at her door, getting ready to walk away.

"And those plans would include?" she queried, halting his forward motion. He turned back to her and took her in his arms.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"With my life," she replied seriously.

"Then do what I asked ya to do, woman," he replied, kissing her nose and turning her around and smacking her backside to emphasize his point.

"Anything you say, Daddy," she teased him, sensually rubbing the spot on her backside as she walked deeper in the room. She looked back over her shoulder at him when she heard a low growl. She smiled knowingly as he stepped into the room and quickly closed the distance between them. He lifted her in his arms, her legs going around his waist as he walked them into the bathroom. Luckily for them, the shower was large enough to accommodate two adults comfortably.

The days following were filled with various activities. Logan had thought of everything, including setting aside time for her to visit the local library, museum, and historical attractions. After their daily excursions, they would head back to the room to rest a bit…or as much as they could after their extracurricular activities before showering and changing clothes to head out again to experience the night life that Vegas had to offer. Plays, concerts, dinner theater, they did it all.

_And tonight was no different_, Ororo thought as she adjusted the barrettes that held back her freshly styled hair that fell on her shoulders in deep waves.

She heard his door open and his muted footsteps as he walked across the room to join her at the window.

"You ready?" he asked, winding his arm around her waist and gazing out the window.

"Yes," she said, turning to him and appreciating the look of admiration in his eyes and he leaned back to take in her outfit.

"Yer beautiful," he whispered, looking deep into her eyes and pulling her to him for a passionate kiss. This kiss seemed different. Sensual and sexual of course but there was something else. Something stronger, finite. Ororo followed his lead and gave as good as he did, leaving them both panting slightly as their foreheads touched. After a minute, Logan kissed her gently and whispered, "I love you, Ororo Munroe."

"I love you too, James Logan Howlett," she whispered back, enjoying the moment.

They stood that way for another few minutes before Logan leaned in and kissed her gently and pulled away, his hands running down her bare arms to her hands.

"I want to take you someplace special tonight," he told her.

"Haven't all of our activities this week been special?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes, but not like this," he replied cryptically, grabbing her shawl from the couch and draping it across her shoulders.

"May I ask why?"

"No questions, remember?" he replied, taking her hand, "Ya ready?"

"As much as I can be," she replied, allowing him to guide her out the door.

"Have ya enjoyed being here with me?" he asked as they stood in the elevator, speeding down to the lobby.

"Immensely. I never imagined that I would have so much fun in Las Vegas," she replied.

"Good," he replied, as they stepped off the elevator and he guided her through the hotel lobby to the white limo that waited for them.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up in front of a nondescript warehouse, nestled in an industrial park being renovated into loft and apartment housing. She noticed several cars in the parking lot and heard the faint sound of music.

"Logan," she asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"It's okay, baby," he said, getting out and going over to help her out the car. She returned his smile as he helped her wrapped her shawl around her shoulders.

She took his arm as he led the way to the door.

Logan knocked three times and the door immediately opened inward and closed solidly behind them after Logan stepped inside. Ororo looked around at the small space and Logan could tell she was struggling with her claustrophobia.

"Ro," he said, getting her attention, sensing her anxiousness. When she turned around to look at him, her eyes fell to see Logan down on one knee, holding a beautiful princess cut blue diamond ring, "I've loved you since ya handed my ass to me the day I woke up in the infirmary with ya by my side. I made a promise that day that if given the chance, I would make ya mine and do all in my power to make ya happy. What I didn't know at the time was how much ya would make me happy. I've never known the peace and comfort that I have when I'm with ya. When we are away from each other, my only thought is, no matter what's going on, to get back to ya. I love ya with all that I am and know that there is no place I would rather be for the rest of my life than by yer side. If ya will have me Ororo Munroe, I want to spend the rest of my life doing whatever it takes to make you happy. Will ya marry me?"

Tears streamed down her face as she gazed down at the man who helped her heal from one of the worse times in her life. Through his loving ministrations, she not only was able to love again but was able to endure a test that she never thought she could face. Logan's love for her had become a balm that healed all wounds, old and new, and she never wanted that to end.

"Yes," she replied, smiling as he stood, sliding the ring on her finger and taking her in his arms, hugging her closely.

"Thank you," he said, kissing her gently as he pulled away.

"Now it's time for your surprise," he told her, pulling a long cord that opened the curtain behind them revealing an elegantly decorated ballroom. Ororo gasped. She could not believe her eyes as she looked into the smiling faces of her teammates on one side of the room and the Avengers sans T'Challa on the other as Logan took her hand.

"Shall we?" he asked, wrapping her hand around his arm as he started them down the covered aisle.

"Logan, there are no words," she replied, overcomed with everything that was happening.

"That's okay," he said, walking slowly with her as they passed their smiling teammates. "The only ones I need you to say now are "I do"." She smiled and as she had that week, she followed his lead and did what he asked.


End file.
